I'll Carry You (Sam & Bella Story)
by DestinedByWolves
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan moves to Forks, Washington to live with her father after 6 years of being apart. One collision with a stranger could cause emotions to run high, and secrets to reveal themselves. Will Bella be able to cope with the news, and her new developing crush? Bella/Sam imprint story. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Collisions and Reunions

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction that I've wrote in just over 2 years. I hope that you guys enjoy it and if you have any suggestions where this story should go leave a review and let me know :) I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story is based upon my own imagination, if the plot relates or is similar to other stories on here that was entirely not my intention, I just had an idea of how I'd like to read this story if I was the audience and thought I'd give it a shot. I hope you guys like it :)

**Chapter 1: Collisions and Reunions.**

_Bella's POV:_

Right so where do I begin? My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 18 years old and I live in Jacksonville with my mother Renee and her husband Phil. You see my parents divorced a couple of years ago and I haven't seen my father Charlie in at least 6 years. Well, that was true until today. The day I get to fly to Forks, Washington and meet Charlie for the first time in years. Maybe I'll even get to see Jacob. My best friend since we were kids, I haven't seen him since the day me and Renee moved.

**Jacksonville:**

As we walk through the airport the telecom sounds as we hear "Flight_ 324 to Washington, is boarding in 5 minutes". _This is it, it's time. In just a couple of hours I'll be in Forks, and only minutes away from seeing Charlie. To be honest, I'm pretty nervous, my stomach flutters with thousands of butterflies. Calm Bella, stay calm. I turn to Renee and Phil, I smile a timid smile as I place my suitcases down and approach my mum.

"Oh sweetheart" Renee sniffles as she hugs me tightly to her, "It's time to go, I hope you have a lovely time and make sure to call me and let me know how you're doing". I smile and hug her back tightly "Of course mum, I'm going to miss you".

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart" With a final sniffle, Renee pulls away and smiles at me. I glance over at Phil who's watching our farewell, I smile sadly at him and hug him tightly "Bye Phil, I'll see you soon okay?"

Phil chuckles softly and kisses my forehead, "Sure thing kiddo, have fun out there and look after yourself".

Smiling at them both as I gather up my things, I make my way to the door. This is it.

**Forks, Washington:**

So I made it, I'm here in Forks, Washington. I can't help the flutters in my stomach. The first time seeing my father in years, what if everything's changed here?

Grabbing my luggage I make my way through the airport, reading all the signs trying to figure out which way to go when I collide into someones chest. Someones.. naked chest. As my face heats up, I can tell my face is probably the color of a firetruck by now. Clearing my throat I glance up at the owner of the naked russet skinned chest, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A soft rumble comes from within his chest as he chuckles, "It's perfectly okay, are you hurt?" I smile timidly as I look down at the floor, "No I'm fine, I'm sorry once again". He smiles, helps me collect my luggage back up and then turns and walks away. I can't help but notice how defined his chest was, contorting and stretching with every movement, and those eyes.. Oh my gosh I could look into them all day but one thing couldn't escape my mind.. His temperature. _Was he sick?_

Looking among all the people waiting for their love ones, one person stands out to me. To the left of the airport stands a guy, roughly around 6' maybe 6'1. His russet skin glowing in the daylight, his black ruffled hair shining slightly in the sun. He's not wearing a shirt, just a pair of cut offs. His back so defined, it caused my breath to catch in my throat. _Who is that guy?_ As I take in my surroundings I realize that he's not alone, there's 7 of them in total. All shirtless wearing cut offs, well defined muscles and all with glowing russet skin. _What's with the cut offs? It's raining outside and their wearing hardly anything.. Are they not cold? _

It's then that I notice one person surrounded by them, wearing a Forks, Washington police uniform. His black curly hair ruffled upon his head, as if he'd been running his hands frantically through it, his brown eyes searching among the crowd as if looking for somebody to appear. It suddenly dawns on me, those guys are with Charlie, wait. _That's... Charlie._

As the butterflies start up again inside the pit of my stomach I make my way towards the group of russet skinned guys, feeling a little intimidated by the height difference, it's then that Charlie seems to notice me as a wide bright smile lights up his face as he makes his way towards me, "Bells!". My small, yet timid smile changes into a full beaming smile, as I place my bags down on the floor and run towards my father.

Hugging him so tightly I can't help the tears that start to well up in my eyes, Charlies arms envelope me tightly as he hugs me for the first time in years.

Charlie pulls away and looks at me, "How was your flight hunny?". I smile "It was great dad, just glad to be here now".

A soft throat clearing comes from behind Charlie, as I look up to find the owner of the noise, my eyes meet piercing chocolate brown ones. _It's that guy from earlier.. "_Bella this is.."

**Authors Note:**

_**That's it for chapter 1, let me know what you guys think and leave any suggestions on where this story could go. I hope you guys liked it.**_

_**DestinedByWolves.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Legends

_**Previously:**_

_Charlie pulls away and looks at me, "How was your flight hunny?". I smile "It was great dad, just glad to be here now"._

_A soft throat clearing comes from behind Charlie, as I look up to find the owner of the noise, my eyes meet piercing chocolate brown ones. It's that guy from earlier.. "Bella this is.."_

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Legends.  
**

**"**Bella this is Sam" Charlie says turning so I can see the owner of the noise. As my gaze travels up his body, taking in every square inch of him I can't help but notice his well sculpted chest, my eyes travel to his face where is squared and well defined jaw, his beaming white smile and chocolate eyes just draw me in. My eyes meet his as I feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. He steps forward and reaches out his hand, "Hey, I'm Sam. You must be Bella" I smile softly and take his hand, "That's me". His smile widens as he squeezes my hand lightly and then lets go. _Why did he just squeeze my hand? I don't know why but I feel like holding his hand is the one thing I need to do, I don't even know the guy._

Charlie clears his throat behind me, "Bells, you remember Jacob right?" he says pointing to the guy who's back was facing me earlier, _wait, that's Jacob? He's.. hot. _Before I know what's happening I'm being swept up into somebody's arms and hugged rather tightly. "Jake, can't breathe.. I can't breathe" I wheeze out. Jacob chuckles and places me back on my feet, "Sorry Bells, I forgot how small you were, I just missed you that's all" I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. This is my best friend, my friend who I've known since I was little. The one person who was always there for me when I needed somebody, who would never judge me and would sit there and listen to me when I had a bad day at school or something, but that all changed. He became the friend I left behind, the friend I abandoned because I had to move with Renee back to Jacksonville when her and Charlie broke up. I run forward and wrap my arms around him, "I'm so sorry Jake, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere soon, I promise". I can feel Jake smile against my hair as he pulls away and kisses my cheek.

A low growl comes from behind us as I turn to find Sam stood there, a look of rage overcoming his face and his whole body shaking and vibrating. All the guys are looking at Sam with a look of recognition which then turns into a smirk, then worry. Jacob wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me tighter towards him, as if protecting me from something. Sam's growls start to become louder and his body starts to viciously convulse. One of the guys steps forwards and whispers something to him, I notice his body starts to slowly stop shaking violently and his growls have quietened to deep breaths. I look at Jacob and then the others, _what was that all about? Is he okay? _

Jacob smiles down at me and then turns to the others, "Bells, this is Quil, Embry and Paul" he says pointing to the three older looking boys of the group, "And this is Brady, Collin and Seth" he says pointing yet again to a group of three boys. These three looked younger somehow, despite them being as muscular and built as the rest of the guys. _What's in the water down here?_

I smile shyly at them and say "Hey, it's nice to meet you all". After recieving multiple hello's back Charlie decided it was probably best for us to leave the airport and head back to the house.

Sam and Jacob grabbed my luggage while the others just lingered at the side of me and Charlie, casually making small talk as we walked outside to find the car. As we exited the airport we were greeted by Charlie's cruiser. _Wait what? How did all of them get here? Surely they can't all fit in there?_ I look at the guys and they don't really seemed phased by the whole situation, as they finish packing my luggage into the car, Jacob turns to Charlie and says "Hey Charlie, don't forget about the bonfire tonight, Dad will get mad if you don't make it, Sue's making her famous fish fry for everyone, you know how much you both love that stuff" he finishes with a chuckle.

Charlie turns to me and asks "That okay with you Bells?" I smile and say "Sure, it'll give me chance to get to know you all a little better" my eyes travelling across each of their faces, lingering on a certain pair of chocolate brown eyes for longer than I should. Sam turns to Charlie "Chief we'll make our way back from here" his eyes glancing at me and then back to Charlie. Charlie nods and replies "Sure Sam, see you tonight" and with that the boys start to retreat further into the car park. _That's weird.. maybe they came in two seperate cars, Sam's perhaps?_

After reaching Charlie's house and getting welcomed back by the same bedroom in the same state I left it in when I was 12 years old, I started to unpack. As the clock started ticking towards 7pm I knew I had to start getting ready if I wanted to get to the Bonfire down at La Push for 9pm. Grabbing all my clothes I headed into the shower to get ready.

After showering and drying my hair, I stand in front of my closet trying to decide on an outfit. _I want to look good you know? Not too dressed up, but enough to show that I put effort into what I wear, especially tonight.. for Sam. Wait what? What did I just say? Oh I don't know it must be all this jetlag._

Finally I decide on a pair of plain jeans with a ruby red blouse and a pair of simple sneakers. Me being the uncoordinated person that I am cannot walk in heels on flat or uneven ground, I'll probably just end up on my face. You see I'm clumsy, way too clumsy for my own good sometimes.

When the clock reaches 8:30pm Charlie shouts up from the bottom of the stairs, "Bells! It's time to go if we want to make it for the bonfire" "Okay dad! I'll be right down" I yell back. Grabbing my phone I head out my bedroom and descend down the stairs. We get into the cruiser and make our way down to La Push, _tonight should be a good night.._

It was 9pm when we reached La Push beach, the gentle roar of the fire and chatter among everybody was all that could be heard. The boys from earlier were all crowded together on one side of the fire while Billy, Sue and Old Quil were sat on the other side. Charlie smiled at me and then headed over to talk to Billy. Before I could even move, my name was called from behind me. I turned to find Sam, his beaming smile seemed to get even bigger when I looked at him. _He has a nice smile._

"Hey Sam, everything okay?" I asked shyly, looking down at my feet in the sand like they were the most interesting thing in the world at that moment. Sam chuckled and lifted my chin slightly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "Everything's perfectly fine now Bella, you ready to hear the legends?" My blush heats up my face as my forehead contorts with confusion, "Legends?". Sam looks at me with a gaze of recognition, "Yeah, Billy and Old Quil are going to tell the legends about us Quileute's down on La Push" I smile at him and say "I can't wait".

Walking over to the fire, Jacob pats the space beside him on the sand. With a smile I walk over and plop myself into the sand beside him, glancing over at Sam as I did so. He's sat beside the elders on the other side of the fire, his piercing gaze watching me from a far, it sends a tingle down my spine and causes a faint redness to appear on my cheeks.

"Right folks" Billy says, "Are you ready to hear the legends of our people?" With that statement he looks at me with a curious gaze, I smile back at him in which he returns before telling the tale of the Quileute history.

_**Sam's POV:**_

I've honestly never seen so much beauty in my entire life. Her long mahogany hair reaching just above her waist, her piercing chocolate eyes that you can just get lost in for eternity, her beaming smile and of course that adorable blush that covers her cheeks everytime she gets flustered. She's perfect. _She's mine._

As I'm sat across from her at the bonfire, I get lost in how the bonfire glow flickers across her cheeks, lighting her eyes up like a million stars in a night sky. She's so engrossed in the tales in which Billy is telling. Tonight's the night, the night we tell Bella about us. The fact that we are shapeshifters and are protecting our land from the cold ones but most importantly. Tonight's the night that I have to confess the bond of the imprint.

"And with that, it is known today that the residents of La Push through Quileute blood were descended by wolves." Billy finishes. I glance over at Bella to see her reaction, she seems happy yet calm. _Is it possible that she believes it? That she'll take this easier than I thought?_

I look over at Billy and Old Quil who are talking to Charlie, Charlie glances up at me and nods. _This is it, time to announce my love for my imprint and to see if she'll except the bond._

As I stand up and make my way around the bonfire I notice all the guys watching my every move, they know what's about to happen. As I reach Bella, I hold out my hand "Bella? Would you mind taking a walk with me?" I smile softly at her in which she returns, gently taking my hand as I help her to her feet.

Leading her along La Push beach, away from the bonfire and prying eyes I come across a log of driftwood floated on the shore from the tide. I side among it and tap the wood beside me, in which she sits. Bella looks out across the water, a look of awe among her face "It's so calm out here, so free and yet so quiet. It's beautiful" I smile at her softly, watching her out of the corner of my eye. _It's not the only thing that's beautiful out here tonight. _

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Bella asks, looking over at me with a curious gaze. _Oh no, did I say that out loud? _I smile softly at her and hold my hand out to her. She glances down at my hand with procaution as she laces her fingers with mine. I look over at her and say, "It's not the only thing that's beautiful out here tonight Bella, you glow more than any of the stars in the night sky" I watch as a soft blush colors her cheeks, she ducks her head down, her hair cascading down like a curtain around her face.

Taking a deep breathe I say, "Bella there's something I need to talk to you about, and I need you to listen very closely okay?" Bella looks over at me and nods, "Sure Sam, what is it?"

"You remember those legends that Billy was just talking about, about imprinting and how we descend from wolves bound to protect our land from the cold ones?" Bella nodded. "Well it's true. We, meaning me and the guys we're shape shifters, we turn into wolves to protect La Push from the cold ones that live in Forks, called the Cullens". Bella gasps lightly and looks at me, "What's that got to do with me though?" a look of complete confusion takes over her face.

"Bella, I umm.. I know we've only known each other a couple of hours but do you remember what Billy said about imprints?" Bella nodded, "that they are destined soul mates, just one look and your whole world could revolve around th-" A look of realization comes across her face. "Someone imprinted on me?" I smile softly at her and nod.

"Who is it?" She asks, glancing over at the fire where everyone was gather all chatting among themselves. I reach down and intertwin my fingers with themselves. "Bella, it was me. I imprinted on you. But don't worry you don't have to accept the imprint and we don't have to be together. The imprint says that the wolf is anything that the imprint wants them to be. If you want me to be your friend rather than anything else then that's what I'll be" A blush colored Bella's cheeks even brighter, "I just.. You imprinted on me, for real?" I nod. _Please don't reject this Bella, tell me you feel it too, this link between us tell me you feel it too._

A smile comes on Bella's face, "Okay" I look over at her, "Okay?" She smiles and nods. "So what does this mean for us?" I look down at my hands, "Well we can take it one step at a time and see how it goes from there?" Bella smiles and nods, "Sure Sam, that sounds like a wonderful idea".

I stand up and reach out for her hand, helping her up and dusting off the sand from my legs we make our way back to the bonfire hand in hand. _She accepted it, that means that she's mine and she hasn't run away._

Bella stopped and turned to me, "There's one thing though.. You and the guys have to show me yourselves in wolf form soon" I smile, squeeze her hand and say "Of course Bella".

**Authors Note:**

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to leave any comments/suggestions on where this story should go in the reviews and I look forward to trying to post a new chapter soon. **

**DestinedByWolves.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Family

**Previously:**

**_Sam's POV_****:**

_I stand up and reach out for her hand, helping her up and dusting off the sand from my legs we make our way back to the bonfire hand in hand. She accepted it, that means that she's mine and she hasn't run away._

_Bella stopped and turned to me, "There's one thing though.. You and the guys have to show me yourselves in wolf form soon" I smile, squeeze her hand and say "Of course Bella"._

**_Chapter 3: The new family.  
_**

_Bella's POV:  
_

The rest of the night passed by quickly, when me and Sam returned back to everyone at the bonfire hand in hand, everyone didn't seem surprised by it. Jacob looked up from his space on the sand, glancing at mine and Sam's interlocked fingers and cleared his throat. He stood up from his place on the sand and walked over to me, gave a slight nod to Sam and then looked at me. A faint smile playing on his lips, "Does he make you happy Bells?" a faint tone of curiousness hidden in his voice. I smile wide and look over at Sam nodding, "Yeah Jake, he does". Jake smiles and then envelopes me in a big bear hug, "I'm glad that he makes you happy Bells, as long as you're happy then I'm happy. You're like my sister Bells, you know that right?" I smile and hug him back tightly, "Of course Jake, you mean so much to me. Thank you for understanding this, even if I am new to all of this".

I can sense Sam behind me, turning to look at him I can't help but feel a surge of happiness run through me. Sam's stood watching me and my best friend embrace with a big smile on his face, his pearly white teeth beaming at me. _That man right there is mine, all mine forever. _I smile widely at Sam. Pulling away from Jake, I take Sam's hand and squeeze it tightly, letting him know that everything's okay and that we're fine. Sam glances down at me, placing a kiss on my forehead. I turn and bury my face in his chest, his large arms circling around me, smothering me in heat. _My own personal space heater. _

Lifting my head from Sam's chest, I look out to everyone who's gathered around the bonfire. Their all laughing and smiling, having a good time. Charlie's talking to Sue over with the rest of the elders. The rest of the guys are all gathered around having a good laugh, play fighting and just having fun together. _This is my family now, this is my home. _

The rest of the night passed quickly, I spent most of the night by Sam's side. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest. I glanced up at him every now and again while he had a heated discussion with the rest of the guys. I could feel Sam become tense, all his muscles became rigid and his hand seemed to clench beside him. I looked up at him, his brow was furrowed and his jaw clenched. I looked over at the rest of the guys for any indication to find out what this was about. Jacob looked at me, a serious look across his face, the rest of the guys seemed to either be worried or heavily concerned. _What was going on? _

With that, Sam seemed to notice that I was studying them, trying to figure out just what exactly was going on. He looked down at me, studying me with his chocolate brown eyes. His hand reaching out, resting on my knee. The corners of my mouth lifted up with a smile, the heat from his hand burning through my jeans making contact with my skin. His frown quickly became a smile as he reached his arm around me, and gently pulled me into his side. With a content sigh, I leaned into his side. _Mhm, my own personal heater. _

Charlie stood up from the other side of the fire, "Bells, I'm heading out. Are you ready to go?" I glanced up at Sam out of the corner of my eye. _I don't want to leave, I want to stay with Sam._ With a hesitant nod I stood. Making my way to the other side of the fire, in which Charlie was standing. I gave a gentle wave to the rest of the guys, making eye contact with Sam as I turned to leave. "Bella!" I turned around, Sam was stood right behind me, looking at Charlie with a curious gaze. "Chief, would Bella be able to stay here on the rez tonight?". My face lifted up into a smile as I looked over at Charlie, he looked as if he was contemplating whether to agree or disagree.

"Please dad?" I asked, a slight timid tone coming through my voice. Charlie looked over at me, "Fine, but behave Bells okay?" My smile seemed to widen as I moved towards Charlie, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Of course dad, are you going to be alright on your own?" Charlie chuckled and kissed my forehead, "I'll be just fine Bells, you guys have fun" he said, I couldn't help but notice the serious gaze he shared with Sam, my face heated up. _Did Charlie really think we were going to do.. that? Oh gosh, would we?_

With a chuckle, Charlie turned to the rest of the adults and bid them goodbye. Turning and making his way to his cruiser, Charlie set off home.

I turned to Sam, noticing the rest of the guys had already started packing up and getting ready to leave. He was having a conversation with Jake about something, Jake looked over at me mid conversation and smile his big beaming smile. I smiled back at him, a slight giggle escaping my mouth. _My man and my best friend. _Sam turned to me, glancing at me quickly. He turned back to Jake and smiled. _I wonder what they're talking about._

I noticed Billy out of the corner of my eye, he was about to head back to the house. "Billy!" I yelled, running over to him. "Thank you for tonight, you know. Inviting me and Charlie along and telling the legends and everything" Billy chuckled, "It's okay Bella, I hope everything works out with you and Sam, that the imprint works out for both of you." I smiled and nodded, "Thank you Billy, I hope so to". I bent down and hugged Billy tightly, thanking him once again before turning and heading back to the fire. The guys had left by now it was just Jake and Sam left, still deep in conversation.

As I made my way over to them Jake noticed me heading towards them, he smiled and elbowed Sam. Sam glanced up at me and smiled. Jake walked over to me, "I'm heading out now Bells, I hope you both have a good night" with a wicked smirk on his face Jake hugged me before running into the house. I looked over at Sam who seemed to become sheepishly shy, I smiled. "Bells, umm. Do you want to stay at mine tonight? I mean, with you staying on the rez and everything I was just wondering if you'd want to instead of spending the night at Jak-" I giggled. "Of course Sam, if that's okay with you".

A big beaming smile appeared on his face. Turning to the bonfire, Sam put it out. Reaching out for my hand, he interlocked his fingers with mine. Making our way towards his truck, Sam squeezed my hand tightly. I smiled. _He makes me so happy, what's going to happen tonight?_

**Authors Note:**

**Okay guys, I'm thinking of making this next chapter into a lemon. With Bella, staying at Sam's and them sharing their first kiss etc.. What do you guys think? Leave some opinions for what you want to happen in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry that it isn't much.**

**DestinedByWolves.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Will Things Change?

**Previously:**

_**Bella's POV:**_

_As I made my way over to them Jake noticed me heading towards them, he smiled and elbowed Sam. Sam glanced up at me and smiled. Jake walked over to me, "I'm heading out now Bells, I hope you both have a good night" with a wicked smirk on his face Jake hugged me before running into the house. I looked over at Sam who seemed to become sheepishly shy, I smiled. "Bells, umm. Do you want to stay at mine tonight? I mean, with you staying on the rez and everything I was just wondering if you'd want to instead of spending the night at Jak-" I giggled. "Of course Sam, if that's okay with you"._

_A big beaming smile appeared on his face. Turning to the bonfire, Sam put it out. Reaching out for my hand, he interlocked his fingers with mine. Making our way towards his truck, Sam squeezed my hand tightly. I smiled. He makes me so happy, what's going to happen tonight?_

**Chapter 4: Will Things Change?  
**

_(**Lemons i**ncluded in this chapter, only continue if **18+**, **mature content**)_

**Bella's POV:**

The whole ride to Sam's was filled with small conversation, just getting to know each other a bit more. I learned that he was an only child, as well as the first person of this generation to phase, followed by Paul and Jared. I felt so bad for him, having to go through all of that alone, not being able to tell anybody about it because it was a tribe secret. _How did he manage to get through all of that alone?_

We arrived at Sam's house, to my surprise it wasn't what I was expecting. It was a lone cottage, standing proud and defined in the middle of a perfect patch of forestry. It had a gorgeous wooden porch, with french style windows looking out onto the beautiful surroundings that it had to offer. The walls were a light mahogany color and it was of a decent size for one to live alone. _Did he live alone though?_

Clambering out of the truck, I managed to stumble my way across the cobblestones without falling flat on my face. _I'm pretty clumsy when it comes to standing on my own two feet. _As Sam approached the house, unlocking the front door, a sharp flutter of butterflies erupted in my stomach. _I'm actually going inside his house. _As we entered the house, I was dumbstruck by what I was greeted with. A pale hallway leading into the house, photographs lining the walls. As I examined them I noticed quite a few of him and the guys. One particular stood out to me, it was of Sam, Paul and Jared stood at the top of the cliffs. All with beaming smiles on their faces.

"That was the first time we went cliff diving" Sam spoke up from behind me.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, concerned.

Sam chuckled, "It's perfectly safe if you know what you're doing, I'll take you sometime".

As we walked further inside we were greeted by a well decorated and greatly defined living area. The mahogany brown couch sat facing the fireplace, a loveseat to the right of it. Potted vine plants sat either side of the fireplace, in black flowerpots. The snowball white walls made the dark, colored furniture stand out across everything else. To the right of the living room was an archway leading into the kitchen, a kitchen hatch to the right of it with three bar stools placed neatly beside it.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked, making his way into the kitchen.

"Water, please" I said, making my way to the kitchen hatch. I pulled one of the barstools out and sat down, leaning my elbows on the worktop watching him walk around the kitchen.

Sam filled a glass with water and placed it in front of me, a smile placed upon his face. I felt my face heating up, as I glanced down at my hands. My hair cascading around my face like a curtain. Sam walked around to me, and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Don't hide from me Bella" He said, tilting my chin gently, so I was looking at him.

A blush covered my cheeks as I realized just how close his face was to mine. His warm breath enveloping my face. As my eyes fluttered down to his lips I couldn't help but notice just how luxious and perfect his lips were. _Damn, I want to kiss him so badly._ As if reading my mind, Sam reached his hand down. Cupping my cheek with his warm palm he leaned down, placing his lips against mine gently. Standing so I could reach, I reached up tangling my fingers in his brown locks, pulling him even closer than he was already. Turning me so my back was against the wall, Sam lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist. He gently and causiously swiped his tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission, which I gladly granted. Our tounges swirling around each other, battling for dominance. Pulling away slowly, Sam's kisses trailed down my chin to my neck, gently nibbling and sucking as he went. Placing gentle kisses on the skin between my ear, he started nibbling gently. nipping at the skin and soothing it with his tongue.

A soft moan escaped my lips, "S-Sam.."

"Bells, I-I.." Sam was breathing heavily, his soft pants feathering across my neck.

Lifting his head with my hands I placed a gently kiss on his lips, "I've never done this before.. I've never actually done any of it before it's all new to me" A blush spreading across my face.

Sam smiled, "We'll go slow Bells, if you want to stop just tell me and I will, okay?"

_(Lemon Warning: 18+)_

I nodded at him, "Okay".

Sam lent down so his mouth was level with my ear, I could feel his breath coming out in pants. "I want to see how far that blush of yours goes.."

I bit my lip, nibbling on the skin. A soft moan escaping my lips as a pool of wetness gathered at my center. Sam took a deep breath, his eyes turning blacker as time went on. He bit his lip, gazing at me with lust filled eyes.

"I can smell you Bells, just how much you want this, how much you want me" He said.

I looked at him causiously, "H-How?".

He chuckled, "Wolf senses baby, I can smell you. So ready for this, you want this Bells". His gaze penetrating me, entrancing me. A pool of wetness gathered at my center more and more as his gaze intensified.

He growled, grounding himself against me as he buried his face into my neck. "Damn Bells, you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep myself together for you, we'll go at your speed but if you keep this up there's no way I'll be able to contain the wolf inside me."

I bit my lip, and whispered "What if I don't want you to stop?"

Sam groaned, "Are you sure Bells?"

I nodded, "I'm sure Sam, I want this. I want this with you."

Pulling away from me, placing me back on my feet Sam smiled. Reaching out his hand, I took it interlocking our fingers together as he led the way to his room. Opening the door, he flicked the light switch on and walked over to the bed. Biting my lip, I examined him. His chizelled abs contorting and stretching with each movement that he made. His perfect V line leading deep down into the wonders of what his shorts had to offer. I could see a slight bulge in his shorts, the previous events must have had an effect on him. A quiet giggle leaving my mouth. Sam looked up at me, quirked his eyebrow and watched me. A smirk appearing on his face. As he strode forward picking me up, he turned and drop us both onto the bed, his weight supported on his elbows so he didn't squash me, "Come here" he growled.

With Sam's lower body positioned between my legs, I could feel the excitement in which he was feeling right now. His lips capturing mine, swiping his tongue across my bottom lip before delving into the warm wetness of my mouth. Our tongues battling for dominance as his hands slowly and teasingly travelled down my sides to the bottom of my shirt. His fingers playing with the hem as his warm palm, caressed my skin under the fabric. Trailing his hand up my stomach, he stopped underneath my bra. Arching my back, pushing my body up almost telling him it was okay. His hand covered my bra clad breast as he gently squeezed. A soft moan escaping my lips as the friction from his hand rubbing over my breast caused a pleasant sensation to run through me.

Pulling my bra down off of my breast, Sam's hand covered my breast and squeezed. Sam pinched my nipple gently, a soft moan escaping my mouth as I arch my back up further into Sam's hand. Pulling away from me, Sam lifts me up into a seating position, placing his hands at the hem of my shirt he looks at me. I nod and taking that as an okay he lifts my shirt up and over my head, leaving me just in my bra and jeans. Sam bites his lip, his hands reaching around my body to the clasp of my bra. I nod at him as he unclasps it, letting it fall between us. I cross my arms, hoping to cover myself from view. _This is the first time somebody's seen me naked before. _Sam reaches for my arms, and uncrosses them.

"Don't hide from me Bells, you're beautiful" he says, leaning down and kissing my collarbone.

Caressing my breast in his palm, Sam leans down and sucks my nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it. Arching my back, a moan escaping my mouth. Reaching up tangling my fingers into his hair, I pull him even closer to me. Sam pulls away from me, pushing me gently so I'm laying on my back. Kissing down the valley between my breasts, down my stomach to the top of my jeans. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of my jeans, Sam looks up at me. Lifting my hips so he can remove my jeans, Sam slowly lowers my jeans down my thighs. Throwing them to the side, Sam freezes. Staring down at me with lust filled eyes, his brown eyes turning black as he takes a deep breath. A low growl escaping his mouth. I can feel a pool of wetness gather at my center, causing Sam to growl more. Leaning down so his face is level with my wetness, he takes a deep breath breathing me in.

"Mhm Bells, you smell so good. I can't.. Can I taste?" Sam asks, looking up at me from between my legs.

Nibbling on my bottom lip, I nod. Lifting my hips up closer to his face. Hooking his fingers into the waistline of my panties, he slowly and teasingly pulls them down my legs and throws them to the side of the bed. Leaning down in between my legs, Sam takes a deep breath as if breathing me in. Looking up at me, he leans down, his tongue peeking out as he licks my clit. I moan softly and lift my hips up, giving Sam more access. Slowly running his finger down my slit, he sits up. Looking me directly in the eye, he shows me his finger glistening in my juices. Sucking his finger into his mouth, Sam's eyes glaze over as he groans.

Standing up, Sam reaches down to his belt buckle and starts to undo his shorts. Kneeling up, I bit my lip. _I can't believe I'm about to see him naked.. _Butterflies erupt into my stomach. Chucking his belt to the side, Sam hooks his fingers into the waistband of his shorts as he lowers them to the floor. I take in the view, his black clad boxers with a bulge in the middle. I bite my lip and lean forward, looking up at Sam as I hook my fingers into his boxers and shimmy them down his legs. I gasp, _he's huge! _His thick member, glistening at the tip. Looking up at Sam causiously, I lean forward and gently lick the tip. Sam clenches his hands at his side as he groans and throws his head back.

"B-Bella.." he moans.

Taking this as a good sign, I gently take the tip into my mouth, suckling softly on it. Sam moans and tangles his fingers in my hair. I glance up to see Sam with his head thrown back and him biting his lip. Sam leans down and lifts my chin making me look at him.

"Bells, I want to be with you.. Will you let me be with you?" Sam asks.

I smile and nod, "I want to be with you too Sam.

Sam lifts my body up and gently lays me on my back, resting on his knees in between my legs Sam runs his finger down my slit, gently pushing his index finger inside. Sam moans and pushes his finger further inside, shortly after he pushes a second finger in. I can feel myself stretch to fit around his fingers. Slowly pushing his fingers in and out, I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. Sam slowly pulls his fingers out.

"Are you ready baby?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I'm ready Sam" I answer.

Sam reaches across into the bedside table, pulling out a foil package. Ripping it open and tossing the wrapper to the floor, Sam slowly rolls the condom onto his member. Biting my lip as I watch, I start to think. _My first time with Sam.. Oh my.. I can't believe this is happening._

Lining himself up with my entrance, Sam looks at me. "Tell me if it hurts Bells and I'll stop, I'll go slow".

I nod and look down, watching as he lines himself up with my entrance. Slowly pushing inside me, Sam bites his lip. Pushing himself further inside me, Sam groans. "Bells, god damn so tight". Sam stops and glances up at me, reaching his hand up to mine he interlocks our fingers. Squeezing my hand tightly, Sam pushes in the rest of the way. I feel my hymen break as my eyes tear up, a few loose tears roll down my cheek. Sam leans up and kisses them away. Pushing himself further inside, Sam then pulls out. Gently thrusting back in, a soft moan escapes my mouth. Taking that as a good sign, Sam starts thrusting in and out. Squeezing my hand as he goes, Sam leans down and latches onto my neck. Nipping and licking the bite with his tongue to soothe it, Sam carries on thrusting. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him tighter making him go deeper.

"S-Sam.. Mhm.. So big.. Feels so good" I moan out, arching my back up.

"Mhm.. Baby, so tight.. So wet.. Uhh" Sam moans, as his thrusts become faster. His breathing quickens as he bites down onto my neck. I moan out loud as the pleasure from his thrusts and the bite takes over, a sharp sensation runs through my body as my orgasm takes over.

"SAM!" I yell out. Pulling him tighter to me, making him go deeper. Sam moans as he lets go, his orgasm racking through him. I can feel the warmth inside fill me as his orgasm takes over.

Collapsing on top of me Sam moans, leaning up and kisses me softly on the lips. I giggle and peck his lips back. Sam gently pulls out of me and lays beside me. I turn and curl up beside him, resting my head on his chest. Sam lays the sheet over us, covering both of our bare bodies. I smile and sigh contently.

_(Lemon Ends: 18+)_

"You okay Bells?" Sam asks, kissing the top of my head.

I nod against his chest, "I'm more than okay, I feel so good"

Sam smiles, "I'm glad, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, concerned.

I giggle and close my eyes, "No Sam, it was wonderful thank you" a soft smile playing on my lips.

Sam smiles, "Okay beautiful, you should sleep we can talk tomorrow".

I nod and slowly let the depth of sleep consume me, _I just lost my virginity to Sam Uley._

**Authors Note:**

**Well that was, interesting to write to say the least. I hope that I did it justice. Let me know what you guys think and what you want to happen in future chapters. **

**DestinedByWolves.**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this story, I'm currently thinking of ideas about the way this story could go and currently having issues. If any of you have any suggestions on what could happen in this story then please let me know, I'd be happy to hear what you guys want to happen.**

_**DestinedByWolves**_


	6. Chapter 6: This Is Where I Belong

**Previously:**

_**Bella's POV:**_

_Sam smiles, "Okay beautiful, you should sleep we can talk tomorrow"._

_I nod and slowly let the depth of sleep consume me, I just lost my virginity to Sam Uley._

**Chapter 6: This Is Where I Belong.  
**

_Bella's POV:  
_

Squinting as the sun pours in through the blinds, I bury my head into the soft warmness of Sam's chest. He tightens his hold on me, pulling me closer to his side. Sam mumbles into my hair, as he buries his face further into my hair. A soft smile plays at the corners of my mouth as I lay cuddled up to his body. Reaching my hand up to his chest, I trace gentle circles on his chest. His arms wrap tighter around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Mhm, good morning beautiful" Sam mumbles into my hair, his breath tickling the side of my neck. A quiet giggle escapes my lips as I continue trailing circles across his chest.

"Good morning handsome" I whisper back. Pulling the sheets back that are covering both mine and Sam's body, I sit up much to Sam's dismay as his arms wrap around me trying to pull me back down into the bed beside him. A giggle escapes my lips as I reach down and try to unhook Sam's arms from around me.

"Sam, I really need to use the bathroom" I tell him, as I turn to look at him.

Sam lets out a rather loud groan before rolling over and burying himself into the pillow beside him, mumbling. A chuckle escapes my lips as I make my way into the bathroom. I shut the door before proceeding to take care of my needs. Once I'd finished on the toilet, I made my way over to the sink to wash my hands. As I glanced up into the mirror overlooking the sink a large gasp escapes me, _Oh my gosh!_

Covering my neck are multiple bruises, of all different colours. Reaching up, I gently graze my fingertips across them. I wince as I reach the ones towards the back of my neck. Lifting my hair up from around my shoulders, I turn slightly to observe the back of my neck. There in its dark purple glory was a bite mark. _Sam bit me? _Gently grazing my fingertips across it, a tingle runs through my body. A warmth radiating through me, not the type of sensation you'd expect from a bite mark.

A knock on the bathroom door shakes me out of my daydream, "Bells? Are you okay in there?". Reaching over I open the door letting Sam in, his eyes quickly travel to the bite on my neck. A look of worry and concern overlooks his face as he observes me.

Letting go of my hair, it cascades down across my shoulders hiding the bruises and bite mark from sight. Sam walks further into the bathroom and reaches up gently, slowly running his thumb across the bite mark. Butterflies erupt in my stomach, as a warmth envelopes my whole body. A gentle moan escapes my mouth as I tilt my neck further into Sam's hand.

Looking up at Sam, I nibble on my bottom lip. "What does this bite mean Sam?"

Leaning down, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Sam ushers me out of the bathroom, sitting down on the bed he gestures for me to sit beside him. Walking over to the bed, I sit against the headboard. My knees bent up underneath me as I make myself comfortable. Taking a deep breath Sam turns towards me, "Bells, you already know about the imprinting and how that is a symbol of choosing the soul mate for the wolf, well during the umm.. intimate time that the imprint and wolf spend together, the wolves senses may dominate the situation and want to mark the imprint as their own to ward off others. The bite is a indication to others that you're already spoken for".

Biting my lip I glance up at Sam, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. "Does that mean you're mine forever?"

Sam chuckles softly and wraps his arms around me, pulling me gently into his laptop. "I'll be whatever you want me to be Bells, if it's a friend you want then I'll be that. But if you find yourself wanting to be more than that, then I'll be that for you" He whispers, gently kissing my forehead.

A smile plays at my lips as I cuddle up into Sam, I could get used to this. Having him around whenever I needed, being able to call him mine. Glancing up at him from under my lashes, I notice the slight indication of worry on his face. "Sam? Are you okay?" I whisper gently, reaching my hand up and slowly grazing my thumb across his cheek.

He sighs softly and tilts his face further into my hand, "I just can't imagine myself being away from you, I worry that maybe you aren't ready for this. That maybe you'll change your mind and won't want to be involved in all of this" He whispers softly. I notice the crack in his voice as his emotions take over. A pang of guilt hits me, _I'm causing him to feel this way, what am I going to do? Is this what I want? Is he what I want?._

After contemplating things for a couple of seconds I look up at Sam, grazing my thumb gently across his bottom lip. Taking a deep breath I start, "Sam.."

He picks his head up, looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Bells..?"

Noticing the concern projecting itself through his eyes, I let out a soft giggle and a gentle smile to let him know everything's okay. Seeing the smile on my face, a sense of relief seems to overtake him, as he lets out a deep breath he appears to have been holding for a long time. "Sam.." I start again. "I want this.. I want you. I want to be apart of all of this, the pack, the legends, the imprint.. It's all drawing me here, and I can't walk away now. I can't walk away from you, I need you". I finish.

A wide smile appears on Sam's face seconds before I've finished talking as he pulls me closer, wrapping his arms tightly around me and burying his face in my neck. He gently places kisses across the back of my neck, grazing over the bite mark. A tingle runs through my body like a million sparks, as a gentle moan escapes my mouth. His soft breathing tickles my ear as he whispers to me, "Bells, you're all I want. You're everything to me and I can't imagine my life without you". I can feel the tears start to surface, tilting my face into Sam's chest a gentle sob escapes my lips.

_This man is everything I could ever ask for, I can't believe that this is happening to me.._

Climbing out of Sam's arms I glance over at the clock, 11:40am. I should probably cook us some lunch before the pack arrives. _I wonder if Sam is hungry.. _Glancing over at Sam, almost as if he'd just heard what I was thinking his stomach let out a loud grumble. Giggling softly I kiss him on the cheek before telling him that I was heading down the hallway to make us lunch. Reaching over and putting on Sam's shirt from last night, I make my way down the hallway into the kitchen.

After looking in the fridge and the cupboards, I decide on bacon, french toast and some eggs. _Surely that'll be enough for one grown wolf right?. _Listening closely I can hear the shower running down the hallway, _Sam must be having a shower._ Smiling softly, I place the bacon into the pan and begin cooking it. Reaching over I turn on the radio quietly, to accompany me as I make us lunch. Not long after turning on the radio does a song come on, that strangely makes me want to dance along to. _My clumsy self doesn't usually dance because it ends in disaster most of the time. _

Humming along to the song, I start swaying my hips to the beat as I continue to cook the bacon. Too caught up in the moment, I don't realize that Sam had stopped showering and was now leaning against the doorway, watching me with a beaming smile on his face. Turning towards the worktop to pour two glasses of orange juice, results in me coming face to face with a burning body. Jumping backwards startled, a quiet squeak escapes my mouth. Sam chuckles before tilting his nose up slightly and sniffing at the air. "Mhm Bells, this smells delicious. You didn't have to go through all of this.." He says, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I serve up the bacon onto two plates.

After cooking the eggs and french toast I place them on the plates, and turn to hand Sam his. Not long before the plate was sat in front of him, had he tucked in and almost finished most of his. _Woah, they really do eat a lot.._ A giggle escaping my lips as I watch Sam happily empty his plate clean. Sam picks his head up, looking at me weirdly but I can't help but enter a fit of giggles. There before me sits a confused Sam with tomato ketchup in the corners of his mouth. Reaching over I wipe away the remains of the ketchup off of his face, in which a slight crimson shade appears on his cheeks.

Once we'd finished eating I started washing the dishes, looking in the corner of my eye I notice Sam leaning against the worktop watching me. Smiling, I look up at him and poke my tongue out in which I am greeted with a chuckle from him. "I have patrol in an hour Bells, the boys may be round a bit later to check up and see how things are going. Maybe even the girls might tag along".

"Oh okay, how long are you on patrol for?" I ask him.

"Only for a few hours, we haven't caught any fresh trails leading into or out of La Push recently so there's no need for everyone to be patrolling constantly until a real threat has been confirmed" He whispers, kissing me softly on the forehead Sam heads out into the living area. Not long after does loud footsteps and laughter come barreling through the door.

I finish putting the dishes away before making my way into the living area. Glancing around the room I observe my surroundings. Jared, Collin and Quil had made themselves at home on the couch, while Sam had preoccupied the loveseat. Sat on the floor in front of the fireplace was Embry, Seth, Brady and Jacob. Looking up towards the doorway I noticed Paul leaning against the door frame. Looking back over at the couch, I couldn't help but wonder who the girl was with Jared, _Was she his imprint? Or girlfriend perhaps.. _Smiling up at me Sam holds out his arms towards me. As I make my way over towards Sam I get greeted by multiple different voices. "Hey Bells" "Morning Bella".

Sitting on Sam's lap I curl myself into his chest, "Bells.." Sam starts. Gesturing over to the brunette sat on Jared's lap, "That's Kim, she's Jared's imprint". Smiling at her softly I introduce myself, "It's nice to meet you Kim". She smiles kindly back, "Nice to meet you too Bella, it'll be nice to have another imprint around here".

I hear the front door go again as a brunette woman walks into the room, with a little girl holding her hand. "Quilly!" the little girl yells, before running over to the couch in which Quil was sitting and launches herself into Quils arms. _Does Quil have a daughter? Wife perhaps..? _Sam must have noticed the look of confusion on my face, as he leans down and whispers in my ear, "That's Claire, she's his imprint". Shock racks through my body as I turn my head quickly towards Sam, "What?!".

Sam nods, "She's young. She's five years old and Quil imprinted on her last summer. She was down staying with Sue Clearwater, her aunt Leah and Seth" _Leah? That must be the brunette who she walked in with.. _Looking at Leah, I can't help but notice how well defined her body is. Her tanned skin, the muscles.. _There's no way she could be a wolf.. Right? _

Sam seems to notice my train of thought as he confirms, "Leah is the only female wolf that has ever phased. Legends say that it's only the males that carry the gene but we think something must have triggered it enough for it to be defined in both of Sue's children". I nod gently as I turn to Quil, "How does this imprint work with Claire being so young?" Quil smiles softly over at me before he nods at Sam for him to explain.

"Well Bella, do you remember me saying earlier that the imprint made it so that we would be whatever the imprint wanted us to be?" He asked. Remembering back to our conversation about the mark, I nod my head.

"Well, with Quil imprinting on Claire who is of a very young age, the imprint makes it so that we can be whatever we feel is necessary for the imprint. In Quil's case he's more of a big brother role rather than a romantic partner. When Claire get's older and can make her own decisions, she may choose that she want's him to be more in which he can or will be in the future. If Claire decides that she'd much rather him be a big brother figure, then Quil will remain in that role to make her happy". Sam finishes.

Nodding gently, I glance over at Quil. He's mid conversation with Claire about horses. A smile appears on my face as I absorb the cuteness in front of me.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry for not uploading in so long, I've had major writers block but hopefully I'm back on track now. Make sure to leave any suggestions for future chapters in the reviews and thank you to all of you who have favourited/followed this story it means a lot that you guys are willing to stick around and see where this story goes :)**

**You're reviews/messages really help me out so that you to all of you who have sent them, it really means a lot to me :)**

**Until next time, **

**DestinedByWolves :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Concerns

_**Previously:**_

_"Well Bella, do you remember me saying earlier that the imprint made it so that we would be whatever the imprint wanted us to be?" He asked. Remembering back to our conversation about the mark, I nod my head._

_"Well, with Quil imprinting on Claire who is of a very young age, the imprint makes it so that we can be whatever we feel is necessary for the imprint. In Quil's case he's more of a big brother role rather than a romantic partner. When Claire get's older and can make her own decisions, she may choose that she want's him to be more in which he can or will be in the future. If Claire decides that she'd much rather him be a big brother figure, then Quil will remain in that role to make her happy". Sam finishes._

_Nodding gently, I glance over at Quil. He's mid conversation with Claire about horses. A smile appears on my face as I absorb the cuteness in front of me._

**Chapter 7: Concerns.**

_**Bella POV**_

After my conversation with Sam about Quil and his imprint on Claire, I decide that I should get some fresh air and think over all of the information that I have got over the last couple of days. Heading down to First Beach I notice a fallen tree log sat partly buried in the golden sand. It looks like the perfect calm place for me to think things over. As I make my way over to the log, my feet sinking into the soft sand beneath my feet. The sand passing in between my toes with each step. The fresh smell of the ocean enveloping all my senses.

Making it to the log I sit down, gazing out into the open water. The gorgeous sun shining through as the waves ripple softly onto the shore. I can feel a smile playing at my lips as I think about the last couple of days. I came home to see my dad, I met the most incredible person in my life and found out that I am destined to be with him forever. No matter what. _How did someone like me manage to find someone as perfect as Sam?_

As I glance across the beach, memories start to flash through my mind. Me and Jacob. Us playing in the sand as little children. Running through the sand and splashing water at each other. The laughter that would erupt from our chests whenever we were together. We were inseparable. Well that was until I had to move away.

"Bella!" A deep voice boomed as it made it's way closer towards me. I turned to find Jacob running across the sand towards me. His big muscly body moving faster than light as he made his way to me. _Jacob! _A smile plays at my lips as I stand up, only to be enveloped by two warm muscly arms. The familiar scent of my best friend filled my nose. _How did I get so lucky to have such amazing people in my life? _

My body shook as Jake's laughing rumbled through his body. I pulled back from our hug to look at him. A look of concern and confusion painted on my face. Jake's beaming white smile greeted me. "I was only gone for one night Bell's, did you miss me that much?" He said closely followed by a chuckle. My face turned a crimson red as I looked down at my feet. _Trust Jake to know how I'm feeling all the time. _I smiled at him as I replied, "Course I did Jake, you're my best friend".

Jake drops his body down onto the log and grabs my hand as he gently tugs me to sit down beside him. "So Bells, how did things go with you and Sam?" A smirk visible on his face. A crimson wave overcomes my face as I look out to the water. "Fine" I mumbled. Jake just chuckled beside me, his body sending vibrations through me. Jake tilts his head towards me and whispers, "I'm glad he makes you happy Bells, but trust me. If he hurts you even once, I will not hesitate to act okay?". His bright smile from earlier quickly changed to a serious stern face. I nodded as I smiled, "I know Jake, thank you but Sam won't hurt me". Jake smiled as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his body for a quick squeeze. "I hope you're right Bells".

A howl suddenly filled the air around us. Closely followed by another two, each tone different to the other. Jake's head quickly turned towards the forest as his body turned stiff. I looked at him, concern written all over my face. Jake looked down at me and quickly started speaking. "Don't worry Bells, Embry and Jared have found something. I need to go and check it out okay? I'll be back soon. Why don't you go to Sam's and wait there, we'll all be back soon". I smiled and nodded my head slowly. Jacob got to his feet, brushed himself down of the sand and then reached his hand out to me. Grabbing his hand I was lifted to my feet. Jacob leaned down and placed a gently kiss on my forehead before running off towards the woods.

As I turned on my heel, I made my way towards Sam's. _Please hurry back, and please stay safe._

_2 Hours Later:_

**Bella's POV:**

As I sit on Sam's sofa, I can't shake this feeling inside of me. My skin feels so cold and it feels like there's a tight fist clenched around my heart. The pain has progressively gotten worse over the last 2 hours. _Where is Sam and the others? I thought they were going to be back by now._ Curling up onto the sofa, I lay facing the door just simply waiting for them. Waiting for him.

Moments later the front door bursts open and in rushes Embry. Worry clearly written all over his face. "Bella! I need you to call Sue. NOW!" He rushes into the bathroom and brings out some towels. I quickly jump up off of the sofa and run over to him. "Embry? What's going on? Why do you need Sue, is someone hurt?" Embry frowns as he looks at me. "Please Bella, just call Sue. You can't be here right now.". _I can't be here what does that mean? _

Seconds later, Jacob and the others walk in, apart from Sam and Paul. Pain written on all of their faces. I can hear Embry on the phone to who I presume was Sue, "Incident... Need you.. Please come quick". I couldn't focus on what he was saying because I was too busy surveying the boys, where was Sam and Paul? "Jake.. Where's Sam?". He looks at me with a look of pure pain. "I'm so sorry Bells, we tried to get there but we couldn't make it.." Worry instantly overcomes my body as I look horrified at the others, "W-Where's Sam Jake? He's not.. He can't be.. Is Sam hurt?". Embry must have gotten off the phone moments before because he came up behind me and wrap his arms around my shoulders, "He's going to be fine Bells, Sue just needs to take a look at him".

As soon as those words left his mouth a shout of pain came from the doorway. As I quickly spin on my heel I am shocked by what I see. Paul and Leah carrying the limp and battered body of my Sam. His body covered in scratches and blood. As Paul and Leah slowly lower his body onto the sofa where I was just sat, I couldn't help the lump in my throat from catching as I let out a sob. My Sam was hurt. Running to the sofa I kneel next to him, "Sam baby?" Tears running down my face.

I can feel the heat from one of them radiating off as they come to stand behind me, a warm arm wraps itself around my waist as I get pulled backwards into their body. Straight away I can tell just who's body I am being comforted by. _Jake. _"He's going to be fine Bells, I promise" he whispers into my ear. Turning my head into his chest I sob uncontrollably.

"Sue's car's just pulled up. Maybe we should get Bella out of here, she can't be here while Sue fixes him" Embry says. I can feel Jake nod as he carefully scoops me up and carries me into Sam's bedroom. Laying me down on to the bed, he props himself up against the headboard. I scoot over and lay my head on his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "I can't lose him Jake" I whisper. Tears dripping onto his chest. Jake chuckles and carefully brushes the hair out of my eyes and tucks it behind my ear. "He'll be fine Bells, us wolves are a lot stronger than you give us credit for".

A load agonizing yell echoes from the living room as I cringe. My blood running cold as more tears cascade down my face. My poor baby is hurting and there's nothing I can do to help him. Jake squeezes me tight as he whispers down to me, "Try and get some rest Bells, Sue will fix him and he'll be good as new soon'. I sigh as I bury my head deeper into Jake's chest, slowly falling into my slumber.

Opening my eyes slowly I look around the room. I'm still in Sam's bedroom but there's no Jake anywhere. Glancing down at my body I notice that I'm cuddled up underneath Sam's duvet. _Must have been Jake. _Smiling softly I rest my head back onto the pillow and try and return to dream town. Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep I hear the bedroom door squeak as it's slowly opened. Without looking at the door, I ask out into the room. "Jake?" There's no reply. It was probably just the wind.

Once I'd thought that I felt the bed dip behind me and the covers lift up. A warm arm wraps itself around my waist and pulls me back into their body. A soft whisper comes from the darkness, "Hey beautiful". _Sam! _Turning my body towards him I'm greeted by his beaming smile. "Sam! You're okay, thank gosh" I sigh a deep sigh of relief. Sam chuckles as he kisses my forehead, "You didn't honestly think that I'd let anything keep me away from you did you?" Smiling I bury my head into his chest. Gently placing soft kisses onto his chest.

Sam runs his fingers through my hair as we lay in the darkness. "Sam?" I whisper to the darkness. "Yes beautiful?" He replied.

"What really happened out there? How did you get hurt?" I ask. Concern written in my voice.

Sam sighs as he tucks a loose bit of hair behind my ear, "It was just an issue with our enemy beautiful. It's nothing to be worried about".

I frown as I look up at him, "But I thought your enemy was the cold ones? Are there vampires around La Push Sam?".

Sam frowns as he kisses my forehead, "There is one. She has been on our radar before but we lost track of her. Embry caught a scent earlier so we followed it believing it was her. And we were correct."

Glancing up at Sam through my eyelashes I frown, "Did she hurt you Sam?"

Sam looked down at me as he answered, "She got angry that we were getting close to catching her and she threw me against one of the trees. I'm fine now beautiful it was just a couple of broken bones but us wolves heal quickly".

Kissing Sam softly on the chest again I whisper, "Please be careful next time".

Sam chuckles before kissing me on the forehead once more, "I promise beautiful now try and get some sleep",

Nodding I fall back into my slumber, "Night night Sammy".

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while lovelies, I've been majorly busy. Do any of you have any ideas of where this story could go in the future? Let me know what you think.**

**DestinedByWolves :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_Sam looked down at me as he answered, "She got angry that we were getting close to catching her and she threw me against one of the trees. I'm fine now beautiful it was just a couple of broken bones but us wolves heal quickly"._

_Kissing Sam softly on the chest again I whisper, "Please be careful next time"._

_Sam chuckles before kissing me on the forehead once more, "I promise beautiful now try and get some sleep",_

_Nodding I fall back into my slumber, "Night night Sammy"._

* * *

**Bella POV:  
**

The faint of birds chirping pull me from my slumber. Squinting as I blink the sleep from my eyes, I notice just how hot my body is. My softly tanned boyfriend lay curled up against my body. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist and his nose buried into my hair, holding me tight against his body.

Gently pulling myself up in his arms, I look over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It's 6am.

Leaning down I softly place a kiss onto the middle of his chest. Hearing a soft moan leave Sam's lips I take a deep breath and gently place another kiss a bit lower down on his chest. With the gentle rise and fall of his chest, it is safe to say that he is still deep in his slumber.

I gently move myself down the bed, placing another kiss softly on his stomach just above his belly button. Glancing up at his face I see a faint smirk on his lips.

_He's not asleep._

With the small amount of confidence that I have in my body, I carefully move the duvet off that is covering the bottom half of his body.

A soft gasp escapes my lips as I am greeted by his enlarged member. The tip a rich red as it stands tall and awake. The veins standing out as they travel down his shaft. I nibble softly on my bottom lip as I take in the sight in front of me. With a deep breath I gently reach forward and wrap my hand softly around the shaft.

It jolts, like my hand is electricity and I am awakening it. It seems to throb in my hand as I tighten my grip around him.

I slowly start to move my hand up and down the shaft, squeezing it gently as I move my hand closer to the tip. I gently graze my thumb over the head as a muffled hiss comes from him. I glance up at him under my thick lashes to see his teeth gripping onto his bottom lip, and his eyes tightly squeezed shut.

Giggling softly I lean down and slowly slide the tip of his member into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the head of his penis I slowly start to slide more into my mouth.

Moving my hand up and down his shaft at a steady pace, my mouth gently suckles on the tip as I take more and more into my mouth.

His member is too big to fit it all in my mouth, as it reaches the back of my throat causing me to gag slightly. I gasp as I release him from my mouth, sliding my hand up and down his shaft faster and faster.

A loud moan escapes his mouth as he props himself up onto his elbows watching my movements.

Glancing up at him through my lashes again I lean down and take his member into my mouth once again. Taking more and more of him into my mouth as I go. Sam reaches out and grips my hair tightly in his hand, pushing me gently down onto his member.

The tip reaches the back of my throat as I gag, pulling my head back slightly as I continue to slide his member in and out of my mouth, pumping it with my hands as I go.

"Ohh Bells" Sam moans as he grips my hair tighter, pushing me down onto his member.

"Baby I'm going to cum" he moans, his member throbbing as he arches his back pushing his member deeper into my throat.

A loud moan escapes Sam's mouth as warm jets of his cum shoot down the back of my throat.

Moaning softly, I softly suckle the remaining drops of cum from his member before releasing it from my lips with a soft 'pop'.

Looking up through my eyelashes, Sam has fallen back on his back with the biggest smile on his face. Sweat beading on his chest as he gasps for breath.

I slowly crawl back up beside him and kiss him softly on the cheek.

Wrapping his arms around me, Sam pulls me towards him and places a soft kiss on my forehead "That was the best way to wake up" he mutters as he places kisses into my hair.

Smiling widely I cuddle up into his chest, "You're welcome" I whisper softly.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I thought I'd treat you lovely people to a quick lemon XD**

**I will be uploading a few more chapters in the next couple of days so keep an eye out for some new content.**

**If you haven't already, feel free to leave me some feedback on what you would like to happen between Bella and Sam.**

**DestinedByWolves x**


End file.
